Kotomi Ichinose
|voiceactor_en = Emily Neves |references = , Character. , 2006. Retrieved .Year of birth calculated based on a visual novel screenshot }} About Kotomi Kotomi Ichinose is one of the classmates of Tomoya Okazaki in the same year, but, like Kyou, she is in a separate class fron Tomoya. Kotomi's theme is Étude Pour les Petites Supercordes. Appearance Kotomi Ichinose's height is average. Unlike most of the female Clannad characters, she has a voluptuous "hourglass" figure with large breasts, a small waist, and hips as wide as her breasts, which is why Kyou Fujibayashi enjoys hugging her and complimenting her build. hugging Kotomi.]] She is very well-endowed. She also has straight indigo hair that has an odd length of short and long, with fringes that completely cover her ears, and bangs parted in the middle. The short part of Kotomi's hair is divided into two sections and tied high using hairties with two large pink beads, into two small horsetails. When Kotomi was playing baseball, her breasts bounced when she jumped. Personality Kotomi Ichinose is a quiet, timid, and antisocial girl who has trouble speaking with others. She relies on Tomoya to help her with her social skills. She knows how to play the violin, but she usually ends up sounding horribly. This is a gag used for comedic relief. Kotomi prefers to be called "Kotomi-chan". Personality Clannad Tomoya meets her, but does not remember that they were once good friends, when he enters the library and finds Kotomi sitting on the floor barefoot, reading books with scissors in her hand, and acts oddly with Tomoya. After several meetings with Kotomi, Tomoya starts skipping the fourth period to spend time with Kotomi in the library. Kotomi soon decides to join the drama club. Just when Kotomi starts to open up to everyone, a bus accident causes her to breakdown in front of everyone and returns home. Tomoya visits her in her house and learns that he and Kotomi were childhood friends, but lost contact with each other after Kotomi's parents died in a plane crash. Not wanting to feel the pain of losing someone important anymore, she asks Tomoya to leave her alone. Wanting to bring Kotomi away from her past, Tomoya decides to renovate her garden, while the drama club members decide to gift her a violin, but was unfortunately destroyed. After renovating Kotomi's garden, Kotomi appears to Tomoya, and after some poignant conversation, Tomoya brings Kotomi out of her house to see the outside world inside her heart. The next day, her guardian presents Kotomi her parents' briefcase that has traveled all the way to Japan, and inside is a teddy bear and a testimony, asking Kotomi to live the way she wants and grow up to be an adult. Kotomi realizes she is still being loved by her parents even after their death and cries. After this, Kotomi becomes more mature, and the Drama Club members finally give Kotomi a violin. ~After Story~ In the anime adaptation of Clannad ~After Story~, Kotomi moves to America to further her studies. She, however, occasionally visits Tomoya and the others. She attended the reunion party with Tomoya and the other girls. She is very interested in what her parents were studying before they died, which is the theory of parallel worlds. She tells Tomoya, Nagisa, Ryou, Kyou and Youhei about this theory while they visit a pregnant Nagisa. This theory may explain the existence of the Illusionary World. She is last seen driving around in her car, presumably in the USA, judging by the side of the road she was driving on. Trivia *In the anime, Kotomi is the only one of Tomoya's female friends who actually viewed him as a close friend and not a significant other. *Kotomi's violin gags would seem to contradict her practice with the violin as a child. **This is because she stopped playing for ten years. When she picked up a violin again in high school, she still had the muscle memory of how to hold it, but she was so out of practice that the actual playing sounded horrible. However, in her mind she believed it sounded good because she was listening to what she believed she was playing rather than the actual sounds that everyone else heard. This was actually a part of her mental barrier that kept her living in the past. **In the Visual Novel, she does begin to improve with lots of practice (so much that she injures her hand) and the running gag ends there. *Nagisa is the only person other than Tomoya whom Kotomi felt comfortable speaking to immediately. *The car that Kotomi drives in the epilogue of After Story seems to be modelled after a modern Volkswagen Beetle. *Kotomi has the same English-language voice actress as Kanade Tachibana from [[w:c:angelbeats|''Angel Beats!]] *Kotomi repeats the line "Day before yesterday I saw a rabbit, and yesterday a deer, and today, you.", which is a line from ''The Dandelion Girl, a science fiction novel written by Robert F. Young. *Kotomi has the biggest bust size among all the female Clannad characters. Gallery Kotomi Violin.png|Kotomi about to play a violin in . Kotomi-After School Rhapsody.png|Kotomi reciting an incantation in the episode . Kotomi-Garden of Memories.png|Kotomi as a child during a flashback in the episode . Kotomi-White Darkness.png|Kotomi after coming back from America. Seen in ~After Story~ episode . kotomi-tomoya.png|Kotomi with Tomoya References es:Kotomi Ichinose it:Kotomi Ichinose fr:Kotomi Ichinose vi:Kotomi Ichinose ru:Котоми Ичиносэ de:Kotomi Ichinose Category:Ichinose Family Category:Females Category:Students Category:Clannad Characters Category:Main Characters